Sweatshirts
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: Casually walking in the mall with your friends when you accidentally bumped into a guy wearing the same sweatshirt as you isn't a coincidence, right? NaLu One shot. Modern AU.. I don't own Fairy Tail!


**Description** : Casually walking in the mall with your friends when you accidentally bumped into a guy wearing the same sweatshirt as you isn't a coincidence, right? NaLu One shot. Modern AU.. I don't own Fairy Tail! 

Hi! _RanRanRein14_ here! I hope you'll like this short story! I'm apologizing in advance for the wrong spellings, grammar and etc. English isn't my first language! I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! 

**Lucy's POV  
**

It was a rather nice day. Me and my friends, consisting of Levy-chan, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy, were at the mall, just chilling and doing some shopping. We had planned this girl's day for a week now. Escaping from the cruel prison of school is something we had been wanting to do. Being a sophomore literature major is truly stressful and nerve wracking, my friends experiencing the same problem. Only they have different course and majors, except Wendy who's just a junior highschool student. 

As i said, we were planning this leisure time for a week now. That includes the clothes i was wearing; skinny jeans, black converse, and a blue limited edition Fairy Tail sweatshirt thrown over my white tank top. I would have worn shorts or skirts but seeing that its the 2nd of December, i can't do that. I would have been frozen the moment i stepped out of my house. It wasn't snowing but the cold breeze were enough to knock someone off their feet. If you're wondering, 'Fairy Tail' is part of this famous video game that me and my friends are obsessed with. The name of the game is Fiore, supposedly about a magical world where you can create avatars and choose their magic. You can join guilds and team up with other players online. We do missions or requests to earn jewels. My friends and I are members of the leading guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. We had been playing for a year now. Call us obsessed but we actually see our guildmates as family. Not too weird since behind those avatars are real people. 

"Your sweatshirt is really cute, Lu-chan! I want one too!" My petite blue haired bestfriend squealed, fangirling over my sweatshirt. It wasn't too eye catching, unless you knew what it means. It was fairly simple, plain blue with a small golden Fairy Tail insignia in the top right infront and a larger one in the back; with the words 'Fairy Tail' on top of the symbol. The mark was a fairy with a tail. [Cover] 

"Thank you. I bought in online. Waited for a whole week for it!" Fairy Tail's official website were only selling five of these and i was lucky enough to buy it on time. All were same designs but different colors; blue, red, black, white and grey. I was lucky enough to have the blue one since it was my favorite.

"You're so lucky! Although, i need to warn you. Keep a good eye on that because i might steal it!" My short haired friend, Lisanna, threatened, making me laugh. 

"As if! I have you know, i hide this along with my other Fairy Tail merchandise on a safe!" Of course it wasn't true. I do know how to share.. 

"Enough of Lucy's sweatshirt. Let's go and eat! And starving!" Lisanna's older sister, Mira, said. 

"Mira's right. Where do you guys like to eat?" The scarlet haired accounting major asked, earning shrugs from majority of us. 

"Ummm.. There's this italian restaurant on the second floor. They sell really good pasta." Suggested the young dark blue haired highschool student, Wendy. 

"Juvia thinks pasta is nice." Juvia always speaks 3rd person, don't ask why. Even we don't know. 

"Then pasta it is!" I yelled enthusiastically. It was then we passed by the department store when a guy running out bumped into me. I lost balance and fell on the floor, butt first. The same happened with the guy that collided with me. I swear, i heard my friends gasped. Great. They bothered to be shocked than help me up. 

"Ouch.." i mumbled, opening my eyes which i didn't realized i firmly closed due to the impact. 

"Sh*t! That actually hurt." I heard someone said. Looking ahead, i saw a pink haired guy—yes, pink!—, wearing a red sweatshirt and pants, standing up just a couple of feet away. I watched him dust off his clothes, not that i want to look like a stalker but because this stranger looks hot and handsome. I mean, not everyone can pull off that hair color! He's also cute! 

"Are you alright, Miss?" I snapped out of my dazed when i realized that the subject of my thoughts was standing infront of me, offering a hand. 

"Uhh, s-sorry.." i mumbled, accepting his hand. He lift me up to my feet with little effort. Now infront of him, i noticed that he was a head taller. Also, he seemed to be my age. If not, a year older. 

"Sorry for bumping into you. I was running away from my friends." He apologized, tugging his white scaly scarf upwards to hide his pinkish cheeks. Wait, is he blushing? Probably just the cold.. 

"No worries. I'm Lucy, by the way. The girls behind me are my friends; Erza, Levy-chan, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia and Wendy." I gestured to who-is-who before extending a hand and smiling at him. I don't know why my friends were quiet, though. They're usually noisy and social. Maybe they're hungry? Not bothering to mind their stange behavior, i watched as his expression brightened, accepting my handshake. Wow, he's hand is really warm. 

"I'm Natsu." He grinned at me, showing his sharp fangs. 

"So, Natsu? Why were you running away from your friends?" Trying to start a conversation, i casually asked. 

"Eh? Well, i kind of broke a glass figurine inside and left them to pay.." laughing awkwardly, he scratched the back of his neck. He looks really cute when he— 

"Umm, Lu-chan?" Me and Natsu both looked towards my friends, more specifically to Levy who spoke. Weird.. earlier while introducing Natsu, they were white as sheet. Now, mocking and teasing smiles were on their faces. What's with them? 

"I don't know if you noticed but you're wearing match-" she didn't have time to continue since someone interrupted her. 

"NATSU!" a loud shout hang through the air as a group of boys ran out of the department store. Each face held anger as they glared at the nervous looking guy beside me. There were 4 of them; one with long black hair with many piercings on his face. He honestly look like a delinquent. There's also one half naked raven haired guy. Seriously? Was he an exhibitionist? An orange haired guy wearing blue glasses. He kinda looks like a playboy. Sorry for judging. And lastly, the only calm person in the group was a blue haired guy with a weird looking tattoo. 

"Eh? Sorry about that, guys! Hehehe!" I can't help but giggle at Natsu's carefree attitude. Strangely, my actions earned me the attention of the 4 guys. Mirroring my friends reaction, they were shocked. Blinking, they looked at me then back to Natsu. They did that for about 3 times. 

"Umm? Why are you looking at us like that?" 

"Bunny-girl, are you this idiot's girlfriend?" The intimidating long black haired guy asked, pointing his thumb at Natsu. Wait.. Bunny girl? 

"Uhh? No-" 

"What are you talking about, Metal Freak?! Luigi's not my girlfriend. I just met her minutes ago." 

"IT'S LUCY, IDIOT!" Smacking him on the head, i pouted. Is my name that hard to remember? 

"Then why are you wearing matching sweatshirts? Swear, you two look like a couple." Realizing what the halk naked guy said, we glanced at each other's clothes. True to his words, we were wearing similar sweatshirts! Difference is, his is red! 

"Eh? Fairy Tail? You play 'Fiore'?!" Natsu exclaimed, making me raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. I'm guessing you do as well?" 

"Yup! I love that game! You're a member of Fairy Tail?" 

"Yes-" 

"Ok. Before you two start flirting, i need to ask this. Flame Brain, i thought that's limited edition? How come she has one?" The raven haired one asked again. A tick mark appeared on my forehead at his words. How dare he?! I spent my monthly allowance just to buy this! 

"IT IS LIMITED EDITION, YOU PERVERT!" i yelled, not expecting a duet from Natsu. Wow, did we just yelled at the same time? With the exact same words? 

"Well, they have chemistry." My cheeks reddened when Erza said that. 

"S-Shut up.." it barely sounded as a whisper. They all heard it though, laughing at my blushing face. 

"Hey, Luce?" A shiver came up my spine when Natsu suddenly whispered on my ear. Thankfully, our friends w were talking among themselves, suddenly too busy to notice us. 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's ditch them. I know a good coffee shop on the first floor." I was surprised by his offer. Did he just..? 

"Huh?" He rolled his onxy eyes at me before tugging his scarf once again, hiding his pink tainted cheeks and grin. 

"I'm asking you out on a date, weirdo." My lips twitced upwards at that. 

"Alright then. Your treat?" 

"Sure, let's go?" He offered me a hand which i gladly took. Once in contact, he gripped my hand and gently tugged it before he start running. I followed him, not minding the stares we got since we were wearing similar sweatshirts. I got to say, we do look like a couple..


End file.
